


Thinking of You

by sunflowerparker



Category: Tom Holland (Actor) - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Vaginal Sex, cocky tom, he's a bit subby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerparker/pseuds/sunflowerparker
Summary: When you say the wrong name during a hookup gone wrong, your mistake spurs your best friend, Tom, to confess how he truly feels about you at a frat party.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 28





	Thinking of You

His cup was filled to the brim as he gazed around at the rest of the party. Bodies were dancing and grinding against one another in the living space to the beat of thumping music as the kitchen flowed with people thirsty for something to help them let loose and forget the stress of college for just a few hours at least. The party spilled into the backyard with frisky strangers making out on the porch and even in the grass below.

Tom took a long drink of the cold beer in his solo cup, scanning the crowd for something or someone to catch his interest.

Just a while ago he spotted you playing a round of beer pong in the backyard with some random guy that had his hands all over you. It prompted Tom to roll his eyes, but he was in no position of moral high ground to advise you not to hook up with him. So when Chad? Matthew? Zach? whoever it was took hold of your hand and guided you up the stairs of the frat house, Tom could do nothing but glower disapprovingly while you followed behind the guy giggling.

You deserved much better, Tom thought rather hypocritically. The guy clearly belonged to another frat and if his own reputation was any warning, you should know better than to let yourself fall into bed with Luke? Luke. His name had to be Luke.

Tom brought the red cup to his lips once more, the ale sliding down his throat with ease. He lifted his hat off his head, tousling his curls before spinning it around to rest on his head backwards. Releasing a heavy sigh, he decided to take a stroll throughout the house to see if he could drum up some fun of his own.

A mere few minutes later, his plain black t-shirt clung to his muscles as he leaned an arm against the doorframe to the living room flirtatiously. It was always so easy, so effortless for girls to fall under his trance that Tom didn’t even have to worry much about what he wore or the words he said to them. All that mattered was that his signature smirk was plastered on his lips with an occasional flex of his toned arms, and they were like putty in his hands. Maybe it was his accent or maybe it was his charms, but either way, you would never hear Tom complaining.

“Would you like a drink, love?” Tom asked his new found fun for the evening upon noticing her empty hand.

The girl giggled and reached out to graze his bicep seductively. “Of course, Tommy.”

“I’ll be right back then.”

Tom winked at her, but his expression quickly turned sour as he rounded the corner to cringe at the nickname. Well, there went his fun.

He could not stand being called Tommy by many people. Only his close friends were allowed to use the nickname, and even then, he preferred them not to use it at all. Except for you. You had always been the one exception. Hearing it fall out the random girl’s mouth made him pledge to avoid her for the rest of the night. It just didn’t sound right, and the prospect of having to hear her say it over and over again later – for that was surely the original plan – was enough to make the decision for him.

As Tom walked back to the kitchen to refill his empty cup, he glanced up the staircase when he passed by. He couldn’t help but worry about his best friend who was usually the one to make sound decisions rather than run off with a stranger. But it was none of his business, so he shook his head, releasing a large puff of air, and pushed past a couple with their tongues shoved down each other’s throats.

When he reached for the keg, Tom’s hand bumped into someone else’s clearly also lost deep in thought.

“Sorry, man. You go ahead,” the guy muttered with a dejected demeanor.

Tom’s eyes widened when he noticed who it was. “Nah, that’s alright. You look like you need it more than I do,” he tried to break the ice, but not without a puzzled expression adorning his face.

“Thanks. I’m Cole,” he replied as he filled up his cup. “Nice party by the way.”

Cole. That’s his name.

Tom took a quick glance around the room for your face, but he came up empty in his search. Looks like he would just have to ask the guy in front of him what the hell happened. You had not even been gone long enough for Tom to pick up a girl and yet here your hookup was sulking in the kitchen like a wounded puppy.

“You alright there, mate?” Tom asked casually, not entirely sure if this guy would be willing to confide his personal life with some stranger.

Cole huffed as he lifted his full cup to his mouth to take a long swig before leaning against the kitchen counter. With a shrug he answered, “Well I was hooking up with this girl in the bathroom. And she was super attractive, definitely thought she was into me from our conversation.” Cole sighed again. “But then she said some other dude’s name in the middle of it.”

Tom cringed. Yikes, y/n.

“It’s just a confidence knock I guess, but she said it was her fault for not being over someone yet so I can’t really blame her for it, ya know?”

Wordlessly, Tom nodded his head at Cole with pinched brows, unsure of what to say to make him feel any better. He never had that problem. Girls knew who they were hooking up with when they fooled around with Tom Holland. He always made sure they would never forget it either. After a few moments of silence, Cole straightened up and pointed out into the crowd in the living room. “That’s her.”

And there you were, standing in the corner with your phone in hand. You appeared just as defeated as Cole as you stood alone with a frown painted on your face. Your hair was a little disheveled, and your clothes looked like they had been haphazardly thrown on in a rush.

Tom debated whether he should ask his next question, but he couldn’t refrain himself. His curiosity was imploring him to just do it despite Cole’s already wounded feelings. You never mentioned anyone when Tom inquired about your love interests, and he was dying to know who you’ve been keeping a secret from him.

As casually as possible, Tom asked, “So, uh, whose name did she say?”

Luckily, Cole was still ogling you in a cloudy haze, not paying much attention to the invasive question as he answered. “Tommy.”

Tom’s eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it was definitely not that. Taking a long sip of his beer to clear his head, Tom ended up choking on the beverage, leaving him in a coughing fit. He excused himself from the room once he caught his breath for a moment, needing to get some fresh air and process what he just learned.

As Tom walked out the back door and onto the patio, the cool wind helped him gain his composure.

She said my name?

Tom’s heart thumped loudly in his chest. He’d never admit it to anyone, but he had always had a soft spot for you. He cared about you deeply ever since you offered to tutor him in freshman year, and at some point his friendly affection morphed into something deeper, leaving Tom confused and striving to ensure you never found out for fear your friendship would be ruined. But hearing about you saying his name in the midst of hooking up with some other guy had Tom rethinking everything.

As Tom stood outside in the chilling air, his mind was racing, his thought process sounding a lot like –

She said my name in the act. That must mean she’s thought about it before. Y/n has thought about hooking up with me before. Y/n, my best friend, the girl that I’ve got feelings for, has thought about me and her hooking up with each other.

Fuck. What now?

A growing cocky smile spread across his face with each passing realization as he paced back and forth in the yard behind the frat house. The other people in the yard sober enough to mind him any attention probably thought he was losing his mind, but Tom did not give a flying fuck. Now that he knew you thought of him in that way, there was nothing holding him back from doing something about it. Tom immediately headed inside to search for you.

Fuck waiting for the perfect moment, he needed to tell you how he felt now.

When Tom finally located you after shoving his way through the packed house, you were leaning against the wall next to the front door, drink in hand. You suddenly looked even more stunning than usual, and Tom had to remind himself of what he had just discovered to work up the courage to walk over to you.

As he approached you, your eyes met his but then quickly darted away, scanning the room like you were pretending to not see him.

“We’re not having any of that, darling,” he mumbled under his breath.

Once Tom reached you, he leaned his shoulder against the wall next to you, tilting his head in smug satisfaction as he watched you squirm under his heavy gaze.

___________

This night could not possibly get any worse. All you wanted was a nice distraction to put your closest friend, Tom, out of your mind for just one night – just one night of peace in not knowing who he snuck upstairs with this time. But it all went to shit as soon as you called Cole by the wrong name – Tom’s name.

The hookup had not progressed very far. Your dress was off and you were in the midst of giving charming Cole a handjob when… well, you know the rest. It just slipped out, and there was nothing you could do to take it back.

Now you leaned back against the wall, watching as others enjoyed their evening in perfect bliss, not having royally fucked up their night already like you had. You sighed heavily, lifting your cup to your lips to take another sip of the beer you had been nursing since the incident. Occasionally, you caught yourself searching for Tom in the sea of faces, but after spotting him with Cole right after you flew down the stairs in a hazy whirl of embarrassment, you resolved to avoid him for as long as humanly possible. A resolution he was making entirely all too difficult as he locked eyes with you from across the room, strolling over to you in a purposeful manner.

Your eyes darted away, glancing around anywhere but him. Perhaps he wasn’t walking over to you. Maybe he didn’t even see you. Psh. Who were you kidding? Surely not yourself.

As you lifted your cup to take another long drink, you noticed the shadow of the all too familiar face leaning against the wall next to you. When you slowly lowered the drink, Tom was standing right next to you.

He looked attractive as ever – hands shoved in the pockets of his ripped jeans, shiny watch strapped to his wrist, cocky smirk glued to his face like he knew something.

Your face immediately flushed with heat, your cheeks burning. You did not have a good feeling about this at all by the way he was looking at you right now.

“So I uh-” A shit-eating grin took over his face immediately. “-heard a story about you.”

Your eyes widened, and you stuck out your bottom lip to pout a little. “Nooo,” you whined.

Yep, he definitely knew.

“Oh yes, darling.” Tom took a sip of his drink as he watched you place your head in your hands out of the corner of his eye. “I met good ole Cole over there.”

Motioning with his finger still wrapped around his cup, Tom pointed out Cole who was currently sulking on the living room couch. Your heart twanged with guilt at the pathetic sight, but you knew he would be over it and under some other girl by the next weekend. Still, you were positive your little slip-up did not do wonders for his ego.

Tom waited for your eyes to meet him again before he continued. “He was telling me about how beautiful he thinks you are. And how great you two got on.”

You gulped down another sip of your drink as he continued. You were far too sober for this conversation.

“But then he mentioned a little incident in the bathroom that happened earlier.” Tom shifted his weight to his other foot, crossing his arms over his chest which appeared to be puffed out in a haughty way. God, you hated how attractive he looked right now, the little shit.

“And?” you asked, just wanting to get the embarrassing truth out in the open and the painful discussion over with.

“And well-” He licked his teeth with the biggest and cheekiest smile you’d ever seen adorning his face. “-it seems as though you gave him the impression that you were thinking about someone else during your activities.” He punctuated his audacious statement with a smug arch of his brows.

Dammit, Cole. Why did he have to blab to the one person that did not need to know?

“So maybe I was.” You shrugged as nonchalantly as possible, downing the rest of your drink and looking anywhere but Tom’s face. Maybe if you played it off, he wouldn’t push any farther. And maybe, just maybe, he did not know the extent of the situation – his name tumbling from the tip of your tongue as you wished Cole to be Tom instead. But luck had not been on your side this evening and was definitely not about to bless you yet.

“Don’t act coy,” he demanded, the stern tone sending heat straight to your core. When you didn’t respond for a few beats, he persisted. “Love,” he said in a serious tone, grabbing your full, reluctant attention. “He told me what you said.”

You winced, covering your face with both your hands in utter embarrassment. “Fuck.”

Tom reached out for your hands, peeling them away from your flustered face, his cheeky grin back in full force. “I didn’t know you thought about me in that way.”

“Yeah, well, you weren’t supposed to find out.”

Tom tilted his head to the side. “How come?”

“You don’t feel the same,” you said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What makes you think that?”

Tom’s brows furrowed, and his gaze darkened daringly. Your head started spinning, and you suddenly wondered that despite having only one drink if sober y/n had checked out for the night. “We’re friends, Tommy.”

His eyes lit up at the nickname, and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. “Do just friends think about other friends when they get off?”

“What are you getting at?” you questioned, your turn to eye him suspiciously. Had he thought about you before too?

Tom hastily cleared his throat, setting his empty cup onto a nearby side table and stuffing his hands back into his front pockets. With a cock of his head, he changed the subject. “Did he take care of you?”

You scrunched your nose up in confusion, the unfamiliar intense look of concentration on Tom’s face throwing you off. “What do you mean?”

“Did he make you feel good too?”

You shook your head no, setting your cup down next to his.

“Did he touch you?”

Again, you shook your head no.

“Did you want him to?”

You sucked in your bottom lip. Of course you did, but Cole was in more of a receiving than a giving mood. And as you begrudgingly recalled the infamous moment in the bathroom, you nodded your head yes slowly.

“Bastard,” Tom murmured under his breath. “You deserve better than that. You deserve the world, you know that?”

Reaching out, Tom cupped your face in his warm hands, fiery eyes fixed on yours. “You deserve to fall apart over and over again. Treated like an absolute queen. Someone who can satisfy you properly. And most importantly, someone who puts your needs first.”

Your lips parted in astonishment, and he slid his thumb over your lips and into your mouth for a split second. You barely had a chance to wrap your lips around his stocky digit before he removed it. “You’d like that. Wouldn’t you, pretty girl?”

Your cheeks burned. Among other things, he had never called you pretty girl before. It seemed intimate, like it was a crown placed on your head, bestowed only to those worthy enough to be the subject of his desire.

He smirked at your reaction, making a mental note to use the pet name again. Besides, it so easily flowed off the tip of his tongue. It was effortless. You were beautiful. A truly pretty girl. His pretty girl… or soon to be his. And he would be damned if he didn’t make you feel that way.

As he stepped even closer to you, Tom licked his lips. “Let me make you feel good like he was supposed to.”

You inhaled sharply. “I thought just friends didn’t think about things like this, Tommy?” you quipped, throwing his words back into his face.

He chuckled darkly, readjusting the hat on his head, combing his fingers through his flattened curls.

Your eyes travelled lower on his person. The way you could see the outline of his toned chest through his thin t-shirt had your throat feeling suddenly dry, and the way Tom’s muscular arms bulged at the sleeves had your mind considering the very things you thought about in the privacy of your room, hand between your legs. You swallowed hard, trying to regain your composure. But Tom was making it awfully difficult for you seeing as he had taken it upon himself to inch closer to your face. When your eyes flitted back up to his electric brown orbs, a single twitch would have sent your lips connecting with his.

“Maybe we don’t have to be just friends, y/n,” he whispered breathlessly. “Maybe I don’t want to be just friends anymore.” Tom swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he drew his hand to your face, resting his index finger under your chin gingerly.

“Hmm?” he hummed. “What do you say? What do you want?”

A loud, sobering crash of a vase startled you, eyes darting across the room to see if anyone was paying attention to you and your best friend standing scandalously close to one another. But everyone was lost in their own world, not a single set of eyes on you. When your gaze flickered back to Tom, he hadn’t budged at all. His eyebrows were arched and awaiting your answer, his thin, pink lips pulled taut. Your palms started to sweat, and you had to wipe them on the skirt of your dress before answering him.

“What if I don’t-” You took a ragged breath. “What if I don’t want to be just friends?”

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Tom’s lips as soft puffs of air from his mouth grazed your lips as they hovered tantalizingly close. He gently brushed his lips over yours, teasing a kiss, but he pulled away before they could press against your lips. Your heart flipped inside your chest, and you held your breath.

“Then I’d tell you that you’re not alone.”

The words barely made it out of Tom’s mouth before you smashed your lips into his. Your arms immediately glided up his chest, wrapping around the back of his neck. Tom hummed into the kiss, firm grip finding home on your hips, pulling you flush against his body. Pushing you up against the wall, Tom leaned into you, teeth and tongues a wild frenzy.

It was all a blur how you even made it up the stairs, your lips never leaving their new found lover. As soon as the door to his room swung shut, Tom pinned you against the back of it as he reattached his lips to your neck. He left sloppy wet kisses to the column of your throat, drawing ardent moans from your mouth.

“Tommy–”

“I love it when you call me that, pretty girl,” he panted, pulling away from the crook of your neck.

He planted a sweet lingering kiss to your lips before stepping back, eyeing you up and down. “Strip for me, yeah?”

He tossed in a wink, and you rolled your eyes playfully. His cocky little attitude and stupid grin always got you worked up to a whole other degree, but he did not need to know that. The boy was too much of a tease already without that information.

“God, your tits are amazing,” he breathed, taking you in as you peeled your clothes off slowly. “They’re even better than I imagined.”

You giggled at his boyish statement. “You can touch now, you know?”

In a split second, Tom crossed the room, eyes glued to his target, tongue darting out the second his mouth made contact with your nipple. You threw your head back as he circled the erect bud with his wet muscle, using his other hand to squeeze the other breast, tweaking your neglected bud occasionally.

You threaded your fingers through his hair, knocking off the backwards cap he had been wearing all night. “Fuck, Tommy,” you moaned, eyes fluttering closed at the sensation.

Tom switched sides, making sure to pay equal and thorough attention to both of your tits. You continued running your fingers through his soft curls, leaving his hair a tousled mess.

God, he looked so beautiful like this – ravenous and arrogantly having his way with you.

Tom kissed up your chest to your neck, leaving bruising kisses right below your jawline, making sure to leave his mark on you. When he pulled away, his lips hovered right by your ear as he whispered daringly, “I want to see what you look like when you’re thinking of me.”

Your eyes widened at the implication, and you inhaled sharply.

Tom’s hand moved from its place on your breast up to cup your cheek. “I want to watch you touch yourself just like when you’re getting off to the idea of fucking me.” He locked eyes with you, and he licked his lips as he scanned your face. “Please?” If you didn’t know any better, you would’ve labeled his humble plea as a beg, his rounded eyes making it difficult to say no.

Under any other circumstance, the mere idea of touching yourself in front of someone would have brought heat to your face, but standing here in front of Tom who was shamelessly reveling in the idea that you had fantasized about him, you could not help but become even more aroused at the idea. And honestly, there wasn’t much you wouldn’t let him do with you right now.

So you nodded your head yes, which prompted Tom’s signature smirk to reappear. He thumbed over your cheek, his eyes flickering from your eyes to your lips. Pulling your face towards his, Tom kissed you passionately once more, his tongue dancing with yours in increasing fervor.

You finally broke apart, breathless. With an encouraging playful smack to your bum from Tom, you shimmied out of your panties before crawling onto his bed. His scent immediately engulfed you as you settled on top of the covers, and you felt oddly at home as you laid out all exposed for him in the same room you used to tutor him.

Tom seemed to have a similar feeling as he pulled his lower lip between his teeth, watching closely as you snaked your hand between your legs to touch yourself. The bass thumped in the rooms underneath you, but it all seemed to fade away as your attention honed in on Tom and the feeling of your fingers.

You slid your digit through your folds, collecting your arousal before spreading it over your bundle of nerves. You gasped silently at the contact, your jaw slacking and your back arching off the bed as you pleasured yourself openly in front of Tom. Your eyes fluttered closed as you started to imagine what you always did when getting yourself off, Tommy – head of chestnut curls between your legs, two fingers knuckle-deep in your heat, taking his cock from behind, anything and everything. You could name any fantasy, and you had probably had it about Tom at one point or another.

As you circled your clit with quick circles, you were lost in the moment, only grounded upon hearing Tom let out a guttural groan from across the room. When you peered at him through hooded eyes, you caught sight of his hand shoved into his boxers, pumping his length as he gawked at your figure. His brows were pinched together, and his mouth hung partly open as he dreamily viewed the sight before him.

You decided to give him a little show, seeing how much he was enjoying this moment. So you exaggerated your moans and squirmed around on the bed, filthy requests tumbling out of your mouth.

“Oh Tommy, please fuck me.”

“I just want to feel you inside of me.”

“Fuck, make me feel so good, Tom.”

Tom could only handle so much of it before he was leaping onto the bed, pulling your hand away from your dripping cunt, and sticking your fingers coated in your wetness into his mouth. He hummed as he sucked the digits clean, his eyes closing as he relished the taste of you.

He licked his lips once he was done, punctuating the ordeal with a, “You taste so good, pretty girl.”

Moving so you were caged in underneath him, Tom readjusted his position as you wrapped your legs around his waist, dropping down to his elbows.

“Are you going to take these off for me, Tommy?” you asked, pulling at the elastic of his boxers playfully.

Tom smirked. “Eager are we?”

You rolled your eyes. “Says the one who just jumped onto the bed with his clothes still on.”

An airy chuckle left his mouth as he slid his boxers off, tossing them into the ever growing pile of laundry in the corner of his room. After that was taken care of, Tom reached over to his nightstand, pulling out a condom and placing it on the pillow next to your head. He propped himself up on his elbows, one on either side of your face as he fused your lips together once more.

You could taste yourself when his tongue slipped into your mouth which only made you impatient for more. Tom evidently felt the same way, because he broke this kiss to ask, “Are you going to tell me how you take me in your little fantasies, hmm?”

“Mmm. I don’t know. I have so many,” you teased. But you truly weren’t lying at all.

“How about this then,” he proposed, licking his lips. “How about you indulge my fantasy tonight, yeah? And then tomorrow we can spend all day living out yours. How does that sound, darling?”

You arched your eyebrows in amusement. “Your fantasy, eh?”

Tom smirked down at you, reaching out to grab the condom from off the pillow. “You’re not the only one with a filthy imagination, love.”

“Then do tell how this vision of yours unfolds.”

As Tom sat back on his knees, he tore open the package and slid the condom on, throwing the foil haphazardly on the floor of his room. You watched as he rolled it down his length, the protruding vein running up the side of his cock concealed by a thin layer of rubber. The sight almost made your mouth water, and you squeezed your thighs together in a search for some relief.

When Tom plopped down on the mattress beside you, he pat his thighs. They looked so muscular and inviting, so you gladly climbed into his lap, straddling his firm thighs. Taking his length into his hand, Tom pumped himself a few times, watching as you situated yourself.

“I want you to ride me,” he said, his predatory eyes trailing all over your body as he lazily held his shaft in his hands. “You’re so fucking sexy. I want to see your tits bounce as you fuck yourself on me, yeah?”

A small whimper left your mouth as you nodded your head, already a mess and he wasn’t even inside of you yet.

You crawled up a bit, taking his cock from him and guiding it between your folds. He easily slid in, though he stretched you a bit as it had been a while since the last time you slept with anyone. The feeling was unreal as he filled you to the hilt, and Tom hissed as he bottomed out.

Throwing his head back against the pillow, Tom mumbled, “I swear this is what heaven feels like.” He sat up a bit, lost in a trance at the way you looked sitting on his cock. “And looks like – shit.”

You started to move a bit, slowly sitting up so his cock was almost all the way out before sitting back down. You were so turned on watching the way Tom’s mouth fell open as you rode him slowly, his brows pinching in pleasure. The slow movements were almost torture for you, but you wanted to savour this moment – the first time with your best friend – you wanted this image burned into your memories forever.

With Tom’s tightening hold on your waist you knew you should speed up, but the way he drew his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes fixated on his hard cock disappearing inside your dripping cunt had you drawing it out as long as possible.

“Fuck, I wouldn’t have guessed you’re such a goddamn tease,” he whined, his bruising grip loosening for just a moment.

You snickered at the remark, rolling your eyes as you made it a point to ride him even slower. “You’re so used to getting what you want, Tommy. I’ve got to keep you on your toes somehow.”

A loud moan slipped past his lips as you slammed yourself down on his cock quickly a few times before returning to your previously torturous pace.

His eyes fluttered closed as you circled your hips, dragging out the pretty moans tumbling from his mouth. Tom looked so beautiful like this – blissfully fucked out, his hair a mess against the pillow, his stomach muscles tensing under the teasing sensations you were putting him through.

“You look like you want something, Tommy,” you purred. “What do you want, baby boy?”

A tiny whimper slipped past his parted lips at the pet name, and he gulped as he slowly reopened his eyes. They were glazed over from lust, the dark brown orbs cradling every bit of you as he scanned your person. You were unsure where this side of you even came from, but Tom did not seem opposed at all.

“I thought this was supposed to be my fantasy, darling,” he teased breathlessly.

You could tell he was enjoying this and that the complaint was a feeble attempt in convincing you that he was still in control of the situation. You passed him a smirk as you braced yourself with your hands on his chest, indulging him anyways.

“Then fuck me like your fantasies, baby.”

Planting his feet on the mattress, Tom took the initiative and started to fuck up into you. His pace was fast, rocking your body as you held onto his shoulders for support. The stark contrast between your pace and the one set now had your head spinning and the coil in your core building in no time. The lewd sound of skin slapping echoed throughout the room, drowning out any residual noise of the music downstairs. You could hear how wet you were with each thrust of his hips as you clung onto him to steady yourself.

Tom’s eyes trained on the sight of himself pumping in and out of you, his lips parting as he focused on getting both of you off. The feeling in your core built even more as he hit deep inside of you with each stroke, the feeling of your imaginations being fulfilled sending you tumbling towards the edge already.

“Tommy,” you breathed. “Please don’t stop.”

His voice strained as he continued his purposeful movements, hands gripping your waist securely as you bounced on him. “I wouldn’t bloody dream of it.”

You could feel yourself tighten around him, his low grunts spilling into the hot air between you. The rhythm between you flowed perfectly, you meeting each divine thrust of his punishing pace with a roll of your hips. As his strokes became deeper and slower, you could tell he was getting close, but you didn’t want it to come to an end so soon.

“I’m not going to last much longer, y/n-”

“No,” you cut him off abruptly, surprising yourself. Tom slowed his movements and marveled at you above him, and you could feel him twitch inside of you as soon as the command left your lips. “Not yet. Hold out for me,” you panted as he paused completely.

Drawing your hand to his face, you gently brushed the sweaty curls from off his forehead, tracing your index finger down the side of his face, resting under his chin. Tom’s feet slowly slid out from his position, leaving him lying flat on his back, you the sole one in charge of the situation. His eyes were fixated on you, and his fingernails dug into your side as his stomach muscles flexed with your minute movements – rolling your hips over him leisurely.

You were loving the way he melted under your simple touch, and you leaned down to kiss him just as slowly as you rode him. You never would have guessed you would revel in the way Tom’s cocky facade disappeared as soon as he was under your spell. His faintly flushed cheeks told you he felt the same way, but the whimpers you drew from his pretty pink lips reassured you he loved it all the same.

Reaching for his hands digging into your waist, you slowly lifted Tom’s arms over his head, pinning them down. His lip caught in between his teeth as you did so, and his warm, pleading eyes stared you down intently.

“I’ll take good care of you, baby boy,” you whispered, planting one last sweet kiss to his swollen lips.

You continued to grind on him at an unhurried pace, leaving Tom bucking his hips as he started to whine under the lack of stimulation. As much as you wanted the moment to last for eternity, his soft mewls prompted you to start moving faster, picking up the pace as his moans grew louder and louder.

“Please, y/n. I want to cum,” he groaned, swallowing hard as he watched you bounce on his cock. “I want you to cum for me.”

Readjusting a little, you kept one of your hands pinning Tom’s hands above his head still while your other trailed between your legs to toy with your clit. Tom’s eyes widened at the sight, and for the first time, he started to resist.

“Please,” his pleading voice rang into the air, breathless but sure. “Let me do it.”

“What happened to wanting to watch?” you smirked, amused at how he seemed to snap out of his trance.

“Fuck–” His eyes finally directed back at your face. “I’m so close. I want to be the one to make you feel good.”

You released his hands, and in a seconds your hand was pushed out of the way, his deft thumb taking the place of your fingers. He circled your bud in circles while he planted his feet on the mattress again. As he took over the pace once more, your eyes fluttered closed, mouth dropping open as he brought you right to the brink of your release.

“Tom, I’m gonna-”

Falling over the edge, your legs trembled and you pussy clenched around him as your high hit you full force, an endless stream of his name and curses spilling out of your mouth.

You collapsed onto his chest, his length still pounding up into you as Tom chased his own release. He finished soon after with a cry of your name, his hands never leaving your hips as he leisurely thrusted a couple more times.

You nuzzled into the crook of Tom’s neck as his chest heaved beneath you, both of you catching your breaths. His fingertips grazed over your bare back, tracing absentminded circles as the two of you basked in the intimacy of the moment though it was diminished a bit by the sounds of people in conversation right outside his bedroom door.

You chuckled a little, still in a daze from everything that transpired. You had started the night in dread, practically died of embarrassment, received the most shocking news of your life, and ended the evening on top of your-

Boyfriend?

Thankfully, you didn’t have to ask for clarification as Tom cleared his throat to capture your attention. “Y/n?”

You looked up at him, his soft eyelashes barely hovering over his cheeks as he met your attentive gaze. “Yes, Tommy?”

A boyish grin took over his lips. “I probably should have clarified this beforehand.. but, um, would you be my girlfriend?”

You giggled as you watched his eyes swim with worry for a moment before you started to nod your head. “Yes, of course.” You leaned over and planted a sweet peck to his lips. “I thought you’d never ask.”

You were perfectly content, but there was still one more question lingering in the air.

“Are we going to talk about how soft you got for me?” you teased, drawing your bottom lip between your teeth as you observed his cheeks tint pink almost instantly.

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and shaking his head no. Tackling you out of the blue, he rolled over on top of you, squishing you with his weight, peppering silly kisses all over your face as you broke out into giggles. “Not a bloody chance, love.”


End file.
